


Another ten years

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: 1827, M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann





	Another ten years

云雀忽地一睁眼。  
房间里的呼吸声微妙地重叠着，他稍稍转头，头发磨过枕头在耳边擦出细微的声响。  
他还在。  
居然已经十年了。  
云雀直直地看着眼前这张睡着的脸，就这样静静地看着。  
这十年来他瘦了很多，下巴也尖了，当年的小肉脸也不复存在。云雀根本不用用手去碰，他只要看着这个人，就能看出他变化在哪。  
“沢田……纲吉。”云雀轻声叫着眼前人的名字。  
“这样不加防备可不行。”他嘴边呼出的气流碰到沢田的脸，沢田动了动嘴，却还是没醒。  
云雀脸部表情变得有些柔软，这个人在他面前永远不知道什么叫防备，可能也正是身边这个人对他的无条件信任，他才会一点一点沦陷。  
这是他从来没有想过的自己会遇上的一种感情。  
如果不是沢田纲吉这个人的话。  
他把被子拉到沢田的下巴位置，自己掀开被子下床了。

今天他们俩都要上班。  
正常人的生活。  
他今天特意没有叫沢田起床，是昨天晚上，这个人突然正襟危坐地跟他说，明天我要自己起床，让我自己起床，别叫我。颇有十年前的幼稚味道。他当时淡淡地看了沢田一眼，随便你。  
那时的他继续看着电视，心思却不在那上面。他微微侧脸用余光去看身边的人。  
沢田似乎被他略带不信的语气稍稍气到，但是却没有太大的反应。  
云雀无奈地叹了一口气。  
他们在一起这么久，云雀能敏感地捕捉到这个人的各种情感变化，伤心快乐愤怒喜悦，只要有一点点波动，他都能清楚地感知。  
沢田自己想这样，那就让他去吧。  
不过他真的能起来？

云雀整整胸前的领带，在镜子前又站了好一会儿。  
走到玄关换好鞋子，他站起来摆好鞋子准备出门，不过走出了几步，他顿了顿，转头看着楼梯的方向，不作声。  
再不起床真的要迟到了。  
云雀放下手中的文件包，想着还是叫醒沢田好，没想到沢田却突然一脸精神地出现在楼梯转角，看见云雀还站在玄关倒把他吓了一跳。  
“云雀前辈还没去上班吗？”  
云雀没太在意沢田一脸的慌乱，只是看到他醒了就拿过放在一旁的文件包，转身打开了门。  
“我出门了。”  
“好！早点回来。”  
这家伙该不会是想干些什么吧，一看就是“我今天就是要干些什么但是不想让你知道”的表情。  
云雀关上院子门，草壁哲矢早在门口等着了。  
“恭先生。”  
“走吧。”

在窗口看着云雀前辈和草壁前辈离开后，沢田纲吉刚好吃完了早餐。  
他把碟盘洗好收拾好，这才开始出门。  
他今天不用上班。  
是他请假了，千说万说才被允许。  
估计狱寺君没有看见他在公司门口出现会火速赶来这里，但他提前和Reborn商量好了，让Reborn去告诉狱寺君他有事做然后堵住狱寺君的后路。因为不管沢田怎么说，就算打电话让狱寺君不要来，狱寺君都还会很有可能突然之间出现在他身边保护他。但他今天只想一个人。为了让Reborn答应，他还帮Reborn做了很多他已经很久不给Reborn做的事，做了他一天的执事，还被碧洋琪嫌弃了。  
超市离家并不远，不过十几分钟的事。  
倒是沢田在超市里逛了快一个小时，不过也不急，在晚上云雀回来之前搞定所有东西就行，只是要买什么，都要想很久。  
等沢田选好所有东西准备给钱的时候，刚好遇到小春和京子。  
“纲君！”  
“纲先生！”  
“京子，小春。”沢田笑着打招呼。  
“纲先生怎么买这么多东西？”小春奇怪地问。  
“是因为家里没吃的了吗？纲君，不能总是买东西回去放着，新鲜的果蔬才是最好的。”京子想起之前去纲吉家的时候看见冰箱有一堆的食物。  
“不是的，是想给云雀前辈做吃的，”沢田掏出钱拿给收银员，“因为跟妈妈学了新的手艺，想给云雀前辈尝尝。”  
京子温柔地笑了，“纲君还是把云雀先生叫前辈呢。”  
小春：“是诶。”  
沢田咧开嘴，“习惯了。”他曾私底下试过用各种称呼称呼云雀，但是每一种他念起来似乎都有羞耻感，特别是“恭弥”这两个字。他曾经叫过一次，那时候他们在一起已有五六年，是某一个早上，云雀还没醒，他醒了，试着小小声地叫了一声。云雀当然是没听到的，但他却突然涨红了脸，然后拉过被子盖过了头。叫这么亲密的名字，太羞耻了。  
走出超市，和小春京子道别之后，沢田提着一大堆的东西慢慢地走回家。  
今天只有他和云雀前辈……  
沢田摆好一袋袋的食材，围上围裙，开始做晚餐。  
这一点也不早。  
他要把要吃的东西都分好，要把食材洗好放好，要调好料，还要想想怎么做才好吃。  
做完这些准备工作，就要动手做晚上的重点食物了。  
是真的自己第一次做，所以沢田还是有点紧张。即使妈妈把步骤一步一步教得仔细，手把手教让自己记住流程，但他还是怕搞砸。  
只希望做出来之后不会太难吃……  
沢田小心翼翼地把未成蛋糕的东西放进烤箱，抬头看了一眼墙上的时钟。  
云雀前辈快回来了。  
他合上烤箱，调好时间。  
他呼了一口气，可以开始做菜了。

钥匙开门的声音响起，云雀推开家门，“我回来了。”  
沢田没从厨房里出来，只是提高声音说了声，“回来啦。”  
云雀换好鞋，抬脚就准备上楼。  
“换好衣服下来大概就能吃了，”沢田把一碟碟菜端到饭桌上，抬头刚好看到云雀往厨房走来，“云雀前辈？”  
“这么多？”云雀扫了一眼桌上的菜肴。  
“嗯，”沢田脱下围裙，“云雀前辈上楼换衣服吧，别弄脏了。”  
云雀没再说话，只是转身往楼上走去。

云雀走到楼梯转角的时候，发现楼下没有开灯，只跳动着微微的烛光，把他的影子模模糊糊地印在墙上。  
他一步步慢慢走下楼。  
听到脚步声的沢田抬头刚好对上云雀的眼睛，“云雀前辈。”  
云雀走到沢田身边，拉开他旁边的椅子，坐下。  
“你做的？”他今天早上不跟他一起起床，看见他还没走还想被吓到一样，这么神秘就是想自己去买材料然后做蛋糕吗？  
“嗯，”沢田点点头，“不喜欢吗？”  
“没有。”  
“云雀前辈，”沢田开口，“生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”  
“这是第十个我们在一起后你的生日，我只想和你过，所以就没叫其他朋友来。”本来还想问前辈介不介意，但是他突然想到十年前身为委员长的云雀最讨厌的就是群聚了，就没有再说。  
云雀应了一声，“嗯。”  
在沢田以为他们陷入了莫名的尴尬之中时，云雀又开口，“你一个就够了。”  
沢田动了动唇。  
“吹蜡烛吧。”  
蜡烛吹灭的那一瞬间，本来想去开灯的沢田的手被按住，然后温热的呼吸就附上了自己的唇。  
待他回过神来，灯光已亮，眼前的云雀已经开始拿开蛋糕上的蜡烛了。  
沢田愣了一下，而后笑了。

我真幸运。沢田想。  
身边的这个人，这十年来，一直都是他的。  
只属于他的云雀。  
十年前那个不真实的十年后，充满了战斗的十年后，终究只是过去的十年后。  
这个十年，才是他和他真正的十年。

【FIN】


End file.
